Gakuen Stray Dogs HIATUS
by birdiecake
Summary: Se acercan las vacaciones, a Atsushi y Akutagawa les encargan guardar el material que estaban utilizando para la clase de educación física. Akutagawa le pide salir y Atsushi acepta. No sabe ni como pasa y todo se vuelve un desastre. /AU - Akuatsu (Historia en escenas!)
1. Escenas 1-8

– Ten una cita conmigo, Hombre Tigre.

– Por quinta vez, Akutagawa, es Nakajima o Atsushi, ambas me sirven.

#

– ¿M-me acabas de pedir salir?

– Tsk.

Akutagawa ya se está yendo para cuando Atsushi se da cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar.

Se queda solo, en medio del campo de atletismo con las vallas que antes usaban casi cayéndose de las manos ante la sorpresa. Akutagawa Ryunosuke le ha pedido una cita.

 _Akutagawa._

¿Qué está pasando?

¿Quizá se ha equivocado de persona? ¿Quizá se refería a otro _hombre tigre_? Sería extraño pero en un instituto hay todo tipo de gente extraña. ¿Quizá...?

–Puedo oírte pensar demasiado alto –dice Akutagawa aún sin darle la cara.

Se acercan a donde se guarda el material y dejan las vallas.

Caminan hacia los vestuarios para cambiarse e ir a la siguiente clase de la mañana cuando Akutagawa se detiene de nuevo así que también lo hace Atsushi detrás de él.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Hombre Tigre?

Atsushi quiere recordarle que tiene un nombre y que no le importa ni el sufijo que use con él ni si lo hace con su apellido o... Bueno, pensándolo bien, si utilizase su nombre entonces Atsushi debería también utilizar el de Akutagawa y eso sería raro.

¡Toda esta situación es rara!

–Está bien.

Sin saber porqué, acepta. Después no vuelven a hablar.

#

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA PERO QUÉ HE HECHO"

Los demás alumnos evitan al que está con la cara contra la pared. No es época de exámenes y en una semana, dos como mucho, tendrán vacaciones. Es un comportamiento inusual para la época. Además, de vez en cuando, extraños rezos salen del individuo y empieza a dar mal rollo.

–Atsushi-kun, ¿qué haces? ¿Tratas de asfixiarte contra los carteles publicitarios de los clubs? ¿Puedo probar? No dolerá, ¿verdad?

Atsushi tuerce la cabeza, entre muchas cosas para respirar porque se estaba muriendo y entre otras para ver a Dazai, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

–D-Dazai-san… **DAZAI-SAN**

Dazai se aparta cuando Atsushi se separa de la pared y trata de echarle las manos al cuello para llorarle sobre sus desgracias. Siendo el buen senpai que es, Dazai da un paso para atrás y deja que Atsushi abrace el suelo.

Se agacha a su lado.

–Ya te dije que abrazar hombres no es mi preferencia. ¿Y, qué ha ocurrido?

Atsushi le explica el _incidente_ mientras se vuelve a poner de pie. Para su sorpresa, o tristeza, Dazai no parece sorprendido. Se queda un momento pensativo antes de decir:

–Yo le di esa idea.

–¿Eh?

Atsushi no se ha sentido tan traicionado en toda su vida y ha tenido tiempo y gente

–He oído que este año estáis en la misma clase, ¿no? Debe de ser toda una suerte~

–Dazai-san, ¿por qué le metiste esa idea en la cabeza? –trata de ahora sí tirársele al cuello a matarle.

– ¿Por qué aceptaste? Podrías no hacerlo.

–E-Esto… Yo…

Antes de poder responder, alguien coge a Dazai por el cuello y se lo lleva arrastrado. Al parecer, a Kunikida-san le ha tocado otro año más en la misma clase que Dazai. Que alguien se apiade de su alma piensa Atsushi mientras oye sus gritos en contra partida de los comentarios de Dazai por el pasillo.

#

–Una cita… Huh… Cita…

Atsushi y Kyouka siempre vuelven juntos al terminar las clases porque ambos viven en el mismo bloque de apartamentos

Normalmente, si no tienen otros planes o algo importante que atender, pasean por la zona comercial de Yokohama y se sientan en un pequeño café del puerto a tomar el dulce de la casa de ese día.

– ¿Te ha dicho ya que vais a hacer? ¿Tenéis algún plan?

– ¿No realmente? –suspira–. Lo único que he hecho ha sido aceptar pero no tengo ni idea sobre de qué va todo esto.

– Hummm... Pregúntale.

Atsushi da un sorbo a su café.

– Digo, ¿no tienes su número?

–… ¿no?

– ¿Qué clase de idiota eres, Nakajima?

Esa es Lucy, que trae a Kyouka su postre. Este año está en otra clase pero el año pasado compartían aula para todo. Trabaja allí desde hace algo más de medio año.

– Está demasiado fría.

– Es tarta helada, ¿qué esperas? –chasquea la lengua. Ella y Kyouka aún no se terminan de llevar bien–. Y tú, intercambia números con ese chico antes de que tu vida romántica se estanque. Como el resto de tu vida, quiero decir.

Lucy se marcha con el mismo humor con el que ha llegado. El café de Atsushi ya está frío y Kyouka mira su tarta con desconfianza.

#

Kyouka tiene el número de Akutagawa. Pero cree que es mejor que Atsushi haga esto por sí solo. Mientras vuelven a casa, hablan sobre el verano y ese tipo de cosas. Qué harán y cuándo, las películas de estreno de esa temporada entre otros. Después cada uno se separa para ir a sus apartamentos respectivos.

– Hasta mañana, Kyouka-chan.

– Hasta mañana.

Kyouka cierra la puerta tras ella aunque nunca llega a oír la de Atsushi.

#

– Ne, ne, Kunikida-kun, ¿te quieres enterar del último cotilleo entre los de segundo?

– No.

– ¿Seguro~? He oído que está habiendo un gran revuelo porque se trata de algo… _inusual._

– ¿En serio?

– Sí, sí. ¿Quieres escucharlo?

– Supongo que no estaría mal saber que hacen nuestros kouhai.

– Ah, Kunikida-kun es muy buen senpai~

– ¿Cual es el cotilleo, Dazai?

– Ah… ¿Te lo creíste, entonces?

Kunikida le golpea la cabeza con el puño hasta hacerle un chichón y tiene que controlarse para no seguir.

–Auch, auch… Que malo, Kunikida-kun, podrías dañar mi pobre cabeza.

– Si para lo que la usas daría igual.

– Eso me ha hecho daño…

#

– Lo cierto es que si que me he enterado de algo.

– ¿Por qué debería creerte?

– También es verdad.

Siguen caminando. Kunikida arrastrando la bicicleta sin montarse y Dazai al otro lado de esta.

– Oi, Dazai –el nombrado le mira–, no que seas una molestia, pero… ¿Tu… _donde-sea-que-duermes_ … no está por el otro lado?

Tienen esta conversación casi todos los días desde hace tres años. Sin interrupciones en lo más mínimo, salvo dos o tres días que se han quedado por cosas del Consejo Estudiantil. Kunikida se lo recuerda porque tampoco es cosa de hacer a Dazai andar hasta su casa cuando de vez en cuando se hace de noche.

Aunque tiene curiosidad por saber que hace Dazai todas las tardes que Kunikida lo manda antes de tiempo por la dirección que debería.

– Uhm… Tienes razón. Oh, tomaré este camino hoy, será más rápido. Nos vemos mañana, Kunikida-kun.

– Procura llegar a tiempo para la reunión del Comité.

Dazai le bate la mano y se pregunta si le habrá oído.

#

Akutagawa recibe un mensaje de Kyouka cuando termina su baño. Lo único que dice es que mañana le dé su número a Atsushi cuando se lo pida. Y que le tendrá vigilado por si intenta algo durante su…

«"""" _cita_ """"»

…como ella lo escribe.

Lo cierto es, que no esperaba que Nakajima dijera que sí. Tampoco esperaba que ser directo y cortante sobre el tema como le dijo Dazai-senpai fuese a funcionar pero lo cierto es que funciona y da gracias.

(Se pasó el último trimestre del año pasado entre cartas y señales que el Hombre Tigre ni noto ni entendió, porque es así de denso e _idiota_ ).

Pero ahora…

"Ahora tengo una cita con Nakajima Atsushi"

Está todo rojo pero puede fingir que es por la ducha. Eso va a decir cuando Gin le llame para ir a cenar y le pregunte por qué trae esa cara.

* * *

 _Akuatsu es la pareja principal, pero hay otras por ahí dispersas que ya aparecerán (creo) Todo el fic está estructurado como "mini escenas" que van contando una historia (bastante más larga) porque me pareció más dinámico hacerlo de esta forma ovo y btw está basado (en general, aunque con bastantes cambios) en el au y merch oficial de bsd gakuen_

 _¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_


	2. Escenas 9-19

Al día siguiente, Atsushi se despierta pensando en que tiene una meta más ese día y es conseguir el número de Akutagawa.

El año pasado ni se podían ver y ahora está pidiéndole su número de contacto para saber los detalles de su _cita._

Menudas vueltas da la vida. Quizás tienen razón con lo de que el roce hace el cariño porque no se podía imaginar está situación en ningún universo.

¿Qué habrá visto Akutagawa en él?

¿No será esto una broma pesada? No, no, no tiene tantos amigos como para eso.

– Buenos días –le saluda Kyouka.

– Oh, buenos días – responde en respuesta.

Los dos toman el camino rápido al instituto no hablando de nada en particular porque aún es demasiado pronto como para hablar de nada. Todavía nada ha pasado. Así, caminan por la parte de sombra con el sol detrás de ellos.

#

Mientras se cambian de zapatos en la entrada, Kunikida aparece por el pasillo y los llama.

– Buenos días, Kunikida-san.

– Buenos días. ¿Os habéis topado con Dazai mientras veníais?

Les pregunta porque no sería la primera vez que se topan con él en situaciones _peligrosas_ para él mismo. Atsushi niega y Kyouka le imita. Kunikida chasquea la lengua.

– Y le avisé de no llegar tarde a la reunión. ¿Dónde estará ese fanático de las vendas, tsk? –se murmura la última parte a sí mismo mientras se despide de los dos y ahora se va.

Kyouka se gira a Atsushi mientras suben las escaleras a su clase.

– ¿Crees que le habrá pasado algo?

– Creo que se habrá quedado dormido… –se encoge de hombros –. O no le apetecería ver la cara de Nakahara-senpai tan pronto por la mañana.

– Cierto.

Cuando entran, aparte de Tanizaki y su hermana - que de nuevo se ha colado en su clase - y unos pocos alumnos más que están leyendo o charlando, no hay todavía nadie.

Ambos se acercan a los hermanos Tanizaki.

#

–Akutagawa, ¿podemos hablar? ¿Fuera, si no te importa?

Durante la pausa entre clases, Atsushi consigue sacar a Akutagawa de las clases. Dice 'consigue', pero Akutagawa le hubiera seguido de todas formas. No es que tenga mucho que hacer en clase, de todas formas.

Ya en el pasillo, en un trecho donde no se acerca mucha gente, charlan.

Atsushi se va por las ramas mientras que Akutagawa aprieta el papel dentro del bolsillo dónde tiene apuntado su número. Pensando "¿cuándo se callará?" o si quizá debería tratar de callarlo él.

Se ruboriza.

– Entonces –continúa su monólogo–, por eso, había pensado que estaría bien tener tu contacto.

Akutagawa está a punto de sacar su número cuando Atsushi saca el móvil, y después le sonríe.

– ¿Intercambiamos?

Akutagawa no quiere que Atsushi vea su fondo de pantalla. Extiende la mano para que Atsushi le dé su teléfono y así grabar su número, pero no lo hace.

– Prefiero que me mandes un mensaje cuando tengas mi número.

– Oh… Puede ser… . Akutagawa, ¿nunca has intercambiado contacto por medio de infrarrojos, verdad? –dice con una sonrisa burlona.

 _¿Se está burlando de mí?_

– Es muy sencillo. Saca tu móvil y lo probamos.

Le hace caso, sacando el móvil. Atsushi le dice que tiene que activar esta aplicación y tiene que tener esto otro puesto, después pasan los teléfonos uno delante del otro y ve como el contacto de Nakajima se guarda en su teléfono.

– Ya tengo el tuyo. ¿Tienes el mío?

– Sí –dice mientras entra en el chat que ahora se ha creado junto con el resto.

Decide mandarle un emoji sonriendo para confirmar que es él. Cuándo sale leído, guarda su móvil, se despide satisfecho y vuelve a clase.

#

"AKUTAGAWA ME HA MANDADO UN XD EMOJI QUÉ"

#

Kunikida, llegada la hora del almuerzo, deja de estar preocupado por donde ha podido estar Dazai porque le ha visto colarse saltando la verja a tercera hora, justo antes del recreo y eso suele decir que se ha dormido.

 _Suele._

Le han pillado, claramente. Supone que ahora está castigado, quizá por eso ha estado tan callado las siguientes clases. Aunque es raro porque estos asuntos no le suelen afectar.

De todos modos, cuando es hora del almuerzo, Dazai se acerca y se sienta enfrente de Kunikida para almorzar.

– Siento no haber podido acudir. He estado leyendo los apuntes que me has mandado. Tomás muy buenas notas, Kunikida-san~

– ¿Tienes comida o vienes a mendigar algo?

– Que cruel, no siempre voy pidiendo.. . Pero, para tu información, he traído.

Dazai ha traído un obentō.

Dazai. Un _obent_ _ō_.

– Una linda chica de primero me lo ha hecho, ¿a qué es adorable?

Tenía que haberlo visto venir.

#

Lucy está camino de la sala de jefatura, allí se encuentra con Kyouka.

Ambas son representantes de clase así que sabe que lo que lleva en una montaña de folios es trabajo para una actividad que tienen que planificar sobre un festival.

Lucy no se lleva bien del todo con Kyouka pero eso no quiere decir que cuando pierde el equilibrio y se le cae todo por todas partes se quede mirando. La chica se agacha y la ayuda a recoger.

– Gracias, Lucy-san.

– Ten cuidado la próxima vez –le dice con algo de irritación.

Kyouka le hace una reverencia y se va.

 _Eso no era necesario_ , piensa con las mejillas algo rojas.

#

Higuchi, quien ha observado todo el intercambio de teléfonos entre Akutagawa-senpai y Nakajima, siente que podría arrancar de raíz una de las columnas.

Durante un tiempo, creyó que Akutagawa estaba saliendo con una chica. Esa chica resultó luego ser su hermana. Su corazón se relajó en ese momento.

Y, sinceramente, siempre había pensado que la fijación con Nakajima Atsushi era simplemente eso, _una fijación_. Cartas y chocolates, todo el mundo puede hacer eso. Pensó que Akutagawa-senpai y Nakajima siempre se llevarían a matar.

Estaba bien mientras solo era eso.

Después alguien metió la idea de declararse en su cabeza. Y ahora, Akutagawa-senpai tiene una cita con el molesto subordinado del todavía más molesto Dazai Osamu.

Sinceramente, Higuchi no se merece esto.

#

– Oh, Ranpo-san.

Ranpo entiende la razón por la que Kunikida parece sorprendido de verle, al fin y al cabo, su clase tiene educación física. Pero hace más de un año que no la hace, no va a empezar ahora.

– Kunikida, ¿encontraste a Dazai?

Ranpo es parte también del Comité. Kunikida no sabe muy bien porqué, no hace realmente nada porque dice que es mucho trabajo.

– Uhm –asiente –. Bueno, se encontró solo la forma de entrar.

– Oh, ciertamente. Le vi saltar la verja por la mañana. No parecía que venir a clase fuera su prioridad por la manera despreocupada con la que andaba.

Kunikida deja un momento su trabajo de grapar los anuncios del festival para mirar a Ranpo. Esta con una piruleta en la boca y las manos tras la cabeza.

– Yo tengo ojos por todas partes, Kunikida –sonríe de esa manera espeluznante–. Ahora, ¿cuál será la razón porque haya venido tarde?

– Pues-

– ¡Meck! –Dice con un sonido nasal y después abre los ojos, mirando perfilado a Kunikida–. ¡Se acabó el tiempo! La razón es: un amante.

#

–HUH.

#

Ya es la hora de salir.

Kyouka le ha dicho que se vaya sin ella, que tiene unas cosas que hacer como delegada. Aún no sabe porque se quiso apuntar a algo así pero Kyouka siempre está probando cosas nuevas porque todo le llama la atención.

Obviamente, ser representante tenía buena pinta a sus ojos.

Por eso Atsushi, se cambia los zapatos y se marcha a casa.

No pasa por el café porque si Kyouka no puede venir con él, quiere decir que Lucy tampoco está trabajando. Y además se tiene que poner las pilas para terminar algunos proyectos antes de que empiece el verano.

Se hace solitario sin Kyouka.

Decide mandarle un mensaje a Akutagawa. Por probar. Esa tarde ya sabe que no va a ser productivo.

#

"Hola!"

"? Qué necesitas?"

Vaya. Después de ese emoji no esperaba que su forma de escribir se pareciese tanto a su forma de hablar.

"Pensé que podíamos charlar un rato?"

"Oh?

Sobre qué quieres hacer en nuestra cita?"

Mira hacia otro lado avergonzado.

"No te gustan mucho los dulces verdad?", continua.

"Me he acostumbrado a ellos :D"

Atsushi se golpea la cabeza contra un poste de luz. ¿Por qué un ":D"? Va a pensar que es imbécil.

"No te importa que vayamos entonces a una cafetería nueva del puerto?"

Oh, no parece afectado.

"Nah, estará guay"

"Bien"

Parece que no hay más que decir. Apaga la pantalla y al segundo le llega otro mensaje así que lo abre y se encuentra con que Akutagawa ha mandado algo,

":)"

Ese algo es un _smiley_.

A Atsushi le va a dar algo si no llega pronto a casa porque ya es la segunda farola que agarra para golpearse.

* * *

 _Dazai miente más que habla y Ranpo tiene razón, quién lo diría. Atsushi terminó ese día con una contusión en la cabeza, pero está acostumbrado así que no pasa nada, todo okay_

 _¡Gracias por leer! Dejad un review si podeis, que me dan de comer ;_; x bye_


	3. Escenas 20-33

Dazai nota a su amigo algo raro.

No del raro normal y psicótico de los horarios que es, más raro del tipo que está montado en la bici dejándose arrastrar por Kunikida. Y este aún no lo ha notado.

Por eso se baja, no tiene gracia.

– Ne, Kunikida-kun, ¿te has enterado de algo? ¿Ha pasado algo? Cuéntamelo~

– Dazai…

– ¿Sip?

–… el obentō de esta mañana, ¿no sería por casualidad de tu… novia?

Huh, curioso.

– ¿Que te hace pensar eso? –sonríe.

– A que las chicas de primero ya saben que tienen que huir del loco que les pide suicidarse con él.

Eso le atraviesa el corazón como una flecha.

– _Critical hit_ , Kunikida-kun! Necesitaré que me lleves a casa, estoy débil para andar... Agh…

Kunikida no sabe porque se preocupa por este idiota que se tira al suelo de forma dramática mientras finge morir. Y, al fin y al cabo, le da igual con quién esté o deje de estar Dazai. Pero le gustaría preguntarle a la chavala qué cable tiene cruzado en la cabeza.

#

– Levántate del suelo, te vas a poner perdido de mierda.

– Mamakida, lmao.

Quiere arrollarle con las ruedas pero de seguro lo disfruta.

#

"después podemos dar una vuelta por el puerto

Creo que hay pasajes nocturnos en la noria

?"

Le manda esos mensajes antes de dejar el móvil en su escritorio e ir a cenar. Gin ha pedido comida rápida de un restaurante taiwanés de la esquina, porque tiene demasiado que estudiar y no tiene tiempo de ir haciendo cenas.

Akutagawa pone la mesa mientras ella abre la puerta y después cenan. Cuando ha vuelto de cenar, su móvil ya parpadea con una respuesta.

"?

guay! Miraré los horarios!"

Atsushi es demasiado adorable para su propio bien. Le manda un buenas noches porque se va a la cama y con el móvil apagado, prefiere asegurarse de que no es porque lo ha ignorado.

Le ha costado llegar hasta donde está, no puede echarlo hacia atrás.

#

Atsushi también se va a la cama cuando le llega el mensaje.

#

Todos deberían estar metidos en la cama pero Dazai aún está despierto. Esta con los brazos cruzados y descansando la cabeza encima de ellos sobre la pequeña mesa de café que hay en su cuarto.

Aún no se puede ir a la cama. Aún tiene algo pendiente que hacer ese día.

El apartamento es pequeño, con una cocina y un baño bastante diminutos pero es suficiente porque no necesitan más, la verdad. Sólo hay un dormitorio, eso no es problema después de todo, ¿no?

Oye unas llaves en la puerta y se levanta de su letargo.

 _–_ _Ya estoy en casa…_

Dazai sonríe.

–Bienvenido a casa~

#

Chuuya admite que no esperaba ver a Dazai esa mañana. Al menos, no tan despejado y despierto, como si hubiera dormido 9 o 10 horas. Chuuya sabe que no es así. Como máximo han sido cinco, el muy hijo de...

– Hey, idiota –lo llama.

– Oh, Chuuya. No te había notado ahí~ – y hace ese gesto con la mano extendida, marcando su altura con una sonrisa de mierda.

– ¡Qué has dicho, desperdicia vendas, bueno-para-nada!

No era su intención lanzarse en una pelea a primera hora pero, bueno, no puede perdonárselo.

Cuando ambos se cansan – o ven a cierto profesor pasar demasiado cerca – se detienen y se colocan bien el rakugan y entonces Chuuya ya puede preguntarle lo que quería.

– Kunikida-kun me paso los detalles –responde.

– Hay algo que debemos firmar, así que si lo has leído deberías pasar por el despacho y hacerlo.

– Hun –asiente–. Gracias, Chuuya~

– Vete y muere.

#

Akutagawa no lo ha dicho pero supone que Atsushi sabe que la cita es el sábado, tras finalizar las clases. Ya que el domingo lo tienen libre, pueden estar fuera más tiempo. Quizás debería asegurarse y mencionarlo, porque después de todo, es _Atsushi_ de quién están hablando.

Atsushi no es _tan_ listo.

Cuando salga de la enfermería, irá a decírselo. Si es que llega antes del final de las clases, claro está.

Al ritmo que va, no cree que vaya a salir de allí ni mañana.

Suspira.

#

Kouyou tiene que ir clase por clase para recordar que dentro de una semana serán las vacaciones de verano. Y que todo el mundo tiene que recordar que el festival se celebrará los últimos tres días.

Se lo han encargado a ella porque es la única profesora que tiene esa hora libre. Aunque se hubiera negado, le hubiese tocado igual.

Lo bueno de tener que ir, es que puede echarle un ojo a Kyouka.

Ahora deben de estar dando literatura, si no le falla la memoria. El profesor tiene sus buenos años y busca sustituto y retiro así que el director ha estado buscando algún que otro profesor joven que le pueda interesar el puesto.

Lo sabe porque lo comentó en la reunión del otro día.

–Con permiso –dice–. Siento interrumpir, sensei. Venía a recordarles a los alumnos…

Su linda Kyouka está ahí. La sonríe y está mira para otro lado. Debe de estar abochornada, piensa.

–Eso es todo. Gracias por su tiempo.

Desde que Kyouka hizo amigos y se juntó más con sus compañeros, parece más viva que antes.

Ese tono de mejillas no tiene precio.

"A por la siguiente", se dice.

#

– ¿Le sigo sin gustar a Ozaki-sensei?

– Ni un poquito –responde Kyouka–. Tengo que ir a por unas cosas a la sala de profesores. Empezad a comer sin mí.

Tanizaki llega cuando Kyouka ya se ha marchado y se sienta con su obentō. A él también le gustaría que alguien le preparara algo así pero se conforma con su pan takoyaki de 1200¥ de la cafetería.

– ¿Y Naomi?

– Ella y Haruno-san están ayudando con lo del festival. Nosotros no hicimos nada pero los de primero de este año se están esforzando tanto que casi no dan clase –comenta, mientras abre la caja.

Tanizaki comprueba un momento que no haya nada sospechoso y después de un rápido '¡qué aproveche!' comienza a comer.

– ¡Oh! Por cierto, ¿qué tal va lo de Akutagawa?

– Bien –dice, tragando para seguir contestando–, creo. Hoy no ha estado en todo el día.

– Le vi en enfermería cuando iba camino del patio.

– Ya veo –sigue comiendo.

– Oi, Atsushi-kun, dime una cosa. ¿Por qué accediste a su petición? ¿Te gusta Akutagawa?

–… ¿eh? No. ¿Qué?

– ¿Entonces...?

–…para ser sincero, no sé porqué lo dije. Eh… Uhm… Ahh…

 _Quizá Akutagawa me gusta… ¿Un poco?_

Después siguen hablando, charlan y bromean hasta que llega Kyouka con el timbre de clases.

#

–Akutagawa, hey. Despierta.

Akutagawa despierta.

Espera ver a Atsushi, o Mori-sensei, o a Dazai porque siempre le gusta ver a Dazai. Se encuentra con Chuuya, lo que tampoco es necesariamente malo pero tampoco es para tirar cohetes.

– Las clases terminaron hará media hora, creo que te gustaría volver a casa –le sonríe.

Se restriega los ojos, adaptándose un poco a las luces blancas de la enfermería.

Asiente perezosamente.

– Sí. Perdón por las molestias, Chuuya.

– No es nada –le da una palmada amistosa y a Akutagawa le saltan las alarmas un poco–. Cuídate y descansa para mañana, no vaya a ser que empeores.

Akutagawa inclina algo la cabeza y se marcha. No pregunta por qué Chuuya no se dirige a la salida. No le interesa del todo.

Cuando camina hacia los cambiadores de zapatos, Atsushi está ahí. Sentado en el escalón de salida, apoyado contra el taquillero y ligeramente dormido. Tiene un paraguas en una mano, para la tormenta que cae encima de ellos.

#

– Ho- –se aclara la voz–. ¿Nakajima?

Atsushi se "despierta" de su mini siesta y observa la figura casi negra que crea Akutagawa. Parece que va de Halloween y casi grita del susto porque no se lo esperaba.

 _Espera_ , se dice. Acaba de utilizar Nakajima. Acaba de llamarlo por su nombre y no por ese extraño pseudo apodo.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

– Ni lo menciones –dice Akutagawa, girando la cara a otro lado–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Oh, uh. Empezó a llover y Ozaki-sensei se llevó a Kyouka-chan con ella.

– ¿Te abandonó?

– ¡No es eso! No había espacio para mí en el paraguas y dije que se fueran sin mí.

– ¿Esto va a alguna parte?

– Dazai-san –el interés de Akutagawa aumenta como un 140%–, me dejó su paraguas. Podía esperarse que Dazai-san hubiera previsto el cambio de clima –se ríe, rascándose la nuca.

Atsushi se queda en silencio y no parece que Akutagawa vaya a decir nada.

Seguramente en su cabeza siga fangirleando por el paraguas de Dazai. Se burla de él internamente.

– Entonces, ¿quieres que vayamos juntos a casa?

#

Lo cierto es que Akutagawa tiene un paraguas plegable en su mochila pero cuando Atsushi le dice de caminar bajo el agua juntos…

… ¿al parecer es una buena idea y su corazón se olvida de palpitar un minuto entero?

#

Caminan juntos a casa de Akutagawa. Y después, frente a la puerta del bloque de edificios donde vive, la lluvia para; así que Atsushi le da el paraguas a Akutagawa para que mañana sea él el que se lo devuelva a Dazai.

Se despide batiendo la mano y con una sonrisa y Akutagawa está feliz.

#

Ranpo, quien tampoco salió preparado para la lluvia, se encuentra esperando bajo el techo de una panadería cerrada. Tiene la gorra empapada y las hombreras de su gakuran completamente mojadas.

No parece importarle mucho.

A su lado está Poe.

Ambos van a la misma clase este año. Aunque Ranpo por dos semanas se olvidó de este detalle. Algunas tardes, cuando se acuerda de que tiene que ir al Comité del Consejo Estudiantil y decide que es mucho trabajo, le pide a Poe que le acompañe por el barrio en busca de crímenes que resolver.

Siempre acaban en el puerto tomando helado y Poe ha engordado casi cinco kilos de tanto comer.

Se los daría a Karl pero, ¿y si le sientan mal?

– E-Entonces, Ranpo-kun, ¿qué te parece ese escenario?

Ranpo se queda un momento pensando.

– El asesino es en realidad la amante que es su hermana disfrazada. ¿Tengo razón, verdad, Poe-kun?

–… s-sí.

– ¡Yay! ¡Eso quiere decir que vuelves a invitar a helado!

– ¡Ranpo-kun, nada de esto es justo! Siempre consigues… ¡Siempre consigues ganar! –dice con el orgullo roto.

Ranpo saca la mano para comprobar que la lluvia ha parado y después le sonríe a Poe.

– Mi habitación está cerca. Si quieres podemos tomar allí la merienda y no me tienes porque invitar hoy.

La cara se le ilumina por, dos segundos o tres segundos antes de que Ranpo le diga que se lo pagará otro día.

#

Aunque Ranpo está feliz de tenerle en su pequeña habitación.

* * *

 _Chuuya está nominado a Mejor Senpai del Año, a Mejor Vicepresidente y a Mejor Compañero ;_; also Ranpoe 3 escribí las últimas partes muy entrada la noche/madrugada, así que no entiendo la solución que le da JAJAJA_

 _¡Gracias por leer! Dejad un review, que me dan de comer ;_; x bye_


	4. Escenas 34-47

– Oh, Kunikida-kun.

– ¿Yosano-san?

Yosano se encarga de ayudar en la enfermería con Mori-sensei. Este año, está en la clase de Ranpo y tampoco la ve mucho porque se está preparando para la carrera de Medicina.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Dazai me ha dejado un recado para ti en enfermería –Kunikida arquea una ceja–. Dice que está enfermo y no va a poder venir hoy.

– Pensé que los idiotas no enfermaban… ¿Cómo ha "enfermado" exactamente?

Yosano le sonríe.

– Caminando bajo la lluvia. Al parecer le dio su paraguas a alguien.

Kunikida suspira.

Dazai tiene una gran resistencia a los viruses y a los resfriados y a todo ser maligno en su cuerpo. Si no quiere venir es por el cuento, porque después de todo, Dazai odia dar clase.

Estará en casa jugando videojuegos y comiendo comida basura.

…aunque debería asegurarse de que este bien. Sólo por si acaso es algo grave de verdad.

– ¿Visitarle, eh? Vuestro tutor debería saber dónde vive, puedo ir a... "Preguntar".

– Nada de amenazas, por favor.

 **#**

Akutagawa iba a preguntarles sobre el paradero de Dazai-senpai – porque aún tiene que devolverle el paraguas, eso es – pero tras escuchar la conversación supone que no puede hacer nada.

Aunque le gustaría ir a visitarle también. Tiene el paraguas como excusa.

Corre la puerta de su clase y entra. Atsushi y Kyouka y el otro tipo de pelo naranja que su hermana va a la misma clase de Gin ya están allí.

– Oh, Akutagawa –lo llama Atsushi, llegando hasta él–. Ahora que sé dónde vives, puedo pasarme por tu casa el sábado por la tarde.

– Está bien –asiente–. El timbre está roto así que trata de apretarlo con fuerza.

– ¿Aun tienes su paraguas? –dice, después de asentir a lo que le pide.

Akutagawa se mira un momento la mano donde tiene el paraguas. Como comprobando que aún esté ahí. Obviamente lo está, claro.

– Dazai-senpai está enfermo.

Sus caras se vuelven de preocupación y Akutagawa se muerde algo la lengua.

– ¿Fue por qué se fue caminando bajo la lluvia, verdad? Es culpa mía, aunque le dije que no era necesario. Quizá debería ir y llevarle algo en forma de disculpa…

Akutagawa abre la boca para hablar.

– ¿Alguien sabe donde vive si quiera?

Akutagawa lo sabe pero no se lo va a decir al pelirrojo, va a dejar que lo averigüe él sólo. O mejor, que no lo averigüen ninguno de ellos. No es por algo personal, pero no quiere que Dazai-senpai se enfade con él después.

 **#**

Quizá a Atsushi si se lo diga.

 **#**

Como Dazai no ha venido a clase, es un buen día para Chuuya.

Hasta que se da cuenta de que no puede competir con nadie y que entonces estar en clase es un muermo. Toda la culpa de cómo se encuentra la tiene Dazai. Ese imbécil.

 **#**

Fukuzawa está en la sala de profesores cuando Kunikida pide permiso y se acerca. Kunikida es su mejor alumno y más aplicado, pero eso no se lo puede decir a Ranpo.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

– No es nada importante. Sólo nos preguntábamos si en la ficha de alumno de Dazai, viene su dirección y si nos la podría dar.

¿Dazai, eh? Desde que se transfirió al instituto a finales de primer curso no ha dejado de oír su nombre. Por cosas de todo tipo. Bueno, y llevar dos años siendo su tutor supone que tiene que verle.

Se pone a buscar. Así que ni siquiera a su amigo le dice su dirección. No es inusual en él, tendrá sus razones.

Mori le trae el café que había pedido y se lo agradece, mientras saca la ficha.

– Aquí tienes.

Kunikida hace una reverencia mientras la coge y lee.

Fukuzawa ha revisado su ficha un par de veces. Hay ciertas cosas inusuales. Ya de primeras, su foto con esas vendas sobre el ojo le llaman la atención. Su casa está en la parte oeste, cerca del Hospital. Es cierto que cuando lo entrevistó dijo que había tenido una serie de accidentes.

– Muchas gracias – dice devolviéndosela.

– ¿Hay alguna razón por la que me pidas esto?

– Yosano-san me ha dicho que Dazai había llamado diciendo que estaba enfermo y hemos pensado en visitarlo y ver que tal esta.

– Hun. Cuando lo hagáis, desearle que se recupere de mi parte.

– Claro – vuelve a echarse hacia adelante antes de abandonar la sala.

 **#**

– Así que enfermo, ¿eh?

Mori dice, mientras se apoya contra el escritorio de Fukuzawa. Da un sorbo a lo que sea que es su bebida mientras baja los ojos para ver a Fukuzawa.

– Antes trabajabas por allí, ¿verdad?

– Lo dices como si no lo supieras – mira a lejanía–. De doctor, claro.

– En un colegio no debe de haber tanta emoción.

Mori sonríe.

– No te creas…

 **#**

– ¡Oh, Kunikida-san!

Kunikida interrumpe su conversación con unos compañeros para ver a quien lo llama y ve a Atsushi.

– Atsushi. ¿Qué pasa?

– Akutagawa nos ha dicho que Dazai-san está enfermo. Fue culpa mía, me dio su paraguas. Estaba pensando en ir a verle y pedirle disculpas.

Kunikida se gira de cuerpo entero para ver a su kouhai.

Le pone la mano en el hombro y le da un par de palmaditas.

– No lo parece pero eres buen chico, Atsushi. Junto con Yosano-san y Ranpo-san íbamos a ir, ¡para echarle la bronca a ese…! Puedes apuntarte.

–¡Oh! ¡Se lo diré a Tanizaki y a Kyouka-chan!

Atsushi le da una reverencia y después sale corriendo por el pasillo. Kunikida resume su conversación con sus compañeros y se pregunta qué cara pondrá Dazai cuando les vea aparecer.

Es difícil sorprenderle así que verle sin palabras será interesante.

 **#**

– ¿Akutagawa se ha ido?

Pregunta Atsushi viendo la clase vacía. Quizá esté en la enfermería como ayer. Podría mandarle un mensaje rápido pero no se conecta desde las 6:13 quizás no sirva de nada y abandona esa idea.

– Salió antes. ¿Por?

– Quería pedirle el paraguas, se lo podíamos dar nosotros ya que vamos a su casa.

– ¿Por qué lo tiene él? – pregunta Tanizaki que tiene a Naomi abrazada a su brazo.

– Cuando llegamos a su piso, dejó de llover así que lo deje a su cargo y me volví.

– Uhh~ volviendo a casa juntos, ¿eh?– dice Naomi, entrecerrando los ojos.

– N-no es eso...

– Atsushi se está poniendo rojo –comenta Kyouka.

– ¡Chicos! –grita Kenji, mientras llega corriendo–. Perdonad por el retraso, estaba tratando de encontrar mi merienda.

Kenji va al curso de Naomi. A otra clase sin embargo. Creen que el comité disciplinario le ha hablado sobre llevar sombrero en clase pero parece que le tienen miedo, por una razón u otra y sigue teniéndolo.

Atsushi tuvo problemas con su pelo blanco pero ahora ya no se molestan.

– Kunikida-san dice que están en la puerta esperando.

 **#**

Ven el hospital cada vez más cerca. Parecen un conjunto de amigos extravagantes yendo a hacer algo poco legal, pero les salva lo de tener el uniforme de una escuela pública cercana. Un poco más lejos, creerían que son alguna banda callejera y el gakuran negro y las americanas de las chicas es su marca.

Llegan al bloque de edificios que es donde se supone que vive y Kunikida se acerca para darle al botón.

Es un primero.

– ¿Sí?

Esa es la voz de una mujer.

Por un momento lo que dice Ranpo sobre un amante le vuelve a la mente y le mira de reojo pero, se lo quita de la cabeza.

– Estamos buscando a Dazai, Dazai Osamu.

Hay silencio.

– Perdone pero aquí ya no vive ese hombre.

– Oh, disculpe.

Ahora que lo piensa esa voz suena demasiado madura para ser del tipo de chicas que le gustan. Pero, su tipo es de las que cometerían suicidio con él…

– ¡Acuérdese de tomar las medicinas, abuela!

Esa voz les suena y se giran al sujeto con sombrero y ropa de calle, que se despide de una mujer anciana al otro lado de la carretera.

– ¿Mr. Fancy-hat? –dice Ranpo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacéis aquí vosotros? ¿¡CUANTO HABEIS VISTO!?

 **#**

– Dazai, eh. Siento decepcionarte pero su piso ya ha sido subastado.

– ¿Subastado?

– Oh, supongo que no lo sabéis. Dazai vivía aquí, sí, pero se largó, abandonó su piso. Así que el banco se lo quedo. Un día de pronto ya no se oía nada.

– ¿Cómo…?– "sabes tanto"

– Fuimos compañeros de cuarto antes de mudarnos. Después, vecinos. Puta vida. Algo parecido a lo de Kyouka y el chico tigre.

– Se me pone la carne de gallina imaginando eso…

Chuuya chasquea la lengua.

– Si no se os ha perdido nada, largaos a vuestras casas –dice batiendo la mano.

– ¿Vas a ayudar a otra anciana en apuros~? –pregunta Ranpo.

– ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

 **#**

– ¿Y ahora qué?

Kunikida se queda pensativo durante un periodo de tiempo, con la amnistía en el mentón y las gafas no dejando ver sus ojos.

– Kunikida-san está soltando maldiciones…

– Ranpo-san –el susodicho levanta la cabeza de los gatos que pasan por sus pies.

– ¿Quieres utilizar mi Super Deducción me equivoco? Tranquilo, Kunikida, yo nos dirigiré a casa de Dazai –se pone una gafas que saca de su gakuran–. Necesitaré un poco de contexto, claro.

 **#**

Akutagawa se aleja por la calle. Es una calle ancha, poco transitada y que tiene varios gatos durmiendo por los alrededores. A medida que se va alejando del bloque de apartamentos, se va acercando a por donde Atsushi viene con sus amigos.

 _Vaya…_

– ¿Akutagawa? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Como es Atsushi va a contestar.

– Estaba devolviéndole a Dazai-senpai su paraguas.

– Oi, ¿tú sabes dónde vive Dazai?– le pregunta Kunikida.

Akutagawa le mira durante un momento como si fuera a eliminarlo. Después asiente antes de girarse para estar cara a cara con Kunikida.

– Claro. Supongo que os disponéis a ir. Me dijo que os dijera que os está esperando.

– ¿Eh?

Akutagawa se marcha, despidiéndose solo de Atsushi y de Kyouka y mirando detrás de él de reojo.

 **#**

– Bienvenido a casa, Kunikida-kun~.

– ¡Tú imbécil suicida...! No saludes así a la gente o se pensaran otra cosa.

Dazai está al otro lado de un apartamento enano.

Kunikida se queda echándole la bronca mientras todos pasan por el pasillo que conduce a la única habitación con la puerta abierta. Pasan por una cocina limpia en cuyos fogones hay una cazuela y dejan atrás el baño.

– ¿Nos esperabas? –dice mientras entra, quitándose los zapatos.

– Mis suposiciones se hicieron ciertas cuando vino Akutagawa-kun. He comprado pastel y Atsushi-kun me ha dado estas pastas.

Se queda mirando el envase.

– No quiero compartirlas así que tomar pastel e iros.

Al menos solo sigue siendo idiota y no está enfermo, piensa Kunikida.

 **#**

– Buenas noches, Dazai-san.

– Buenas noches, Atsushi-kun.

Atsushi se marcha por el camino de la derecha, junto con Kyouka. Ranpo y Yosano también desaparecen por el de la izquierda. Naomi y Tanizaki se marchan antes, así que Dazai no ve por donde se van. Kunikida le ha traído todo lo que dejó en el instituto. Después les dice a Atsushi y a Kyouka que les espere, que se va con ellos. Dazai se acerca a la barandilla del pasillo, saludando con la mano hasta que desaparecen.

Tarde o temprano iban a descubrir donde estaba durmiendo pero no se esperaba una visita de sus amigos.

Sonríe.

Oye unos pasos por la escalera llegando a la puerta de su apartamento y gira la cabeza.

– ¿Te encuentras mejor para estar fuera, Dazai?

– Estoy bien, estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí.

Se le hace la sonrisa algo más suave mientras se acerca.

– Bienvenido a casa, Odasaku.

Oda arquea una ceja porque Dazai está de mejor humor del normal. Él también sonríe al verle, mientras entran en casa.

* * *

 _Ya en el siguiente capítulo es la cita ;_;)/ y el fin de este primer arco._

 _¡Gracias por leer! Dejad review(s) si podeis que me dan de comer, ovo x bye_


	5. Escenas 48-62

Las clases realmente no importan ese día; para cuando Atsushi llega a casa, lo único que le importa es saber qué ponerse para cuando vaya a ver a Akutagawa. Ahí reside toda su preocupación del día de hoy.

Kyouka está tirada en su cama, mientras hojea un libro que le ha dado Kouyou hoy.

– Me ha dicho que Melville-sensei se quiere retirar y que va a venir un profesor estudiante durante un tiempo.

– ¿Camisa o sudadera?

– Sudadera. ¿Cuántos años crees que tendrá? Si es muy joven quizá le podamos convencer de que nos traiga comida de la sala de profesores… –ensueña con los pastelitos que el otro día tenían.

– ¿Cuánto me llevo...? El que invita debería pagar pero eso no es justo si ambos somos estudiantes sin ingresos…

– Creo que tienes que dejar las clases de Economía Aplicada del profesor Fitzgerald.

– ¿Eh?

Kyouka niega con la cabeza. Después se vuelve a centrar en su libro. Atsushi al final se decide y pone la cadena en su cartera antes de guardarla en su bolsillo. Mira por la ventana y también en el móvil el tiempo que va a hacer, antes de pedirle el último vistazo a Kyouka.

Con su aprobación, ambos salen (uno de vuelta a su cuarto y el otro rumbo al piso de su cita).

 **#**

Akutagawa oye el timbre cuando aún está poniéndose los zapatos. Por suerte, Gin responde por él. Se pone la chaqueta por encima, se despide de su hermana y baja. Atsushi está esperando en el vestíbulo. Podría haber subido. O mejor no, mejor no definitivamente. Sería problemático que estuviera en su casa.

Le saluda con un movimiento de la cabeza así que Atsushi le bate la mano.

– Hey. No sabía que tuvieras una hermana –dice.

– Ahora ya lo sabes –responde–. Me gusta tu sudadera, te queda bien.

– ¡O-oh, gracias!

Ha leído en internet que halagar a tu cita es importante. Pero le resulta raro. Aunque Atsushi se ha puesto rojo. Debe de ser una buena señal. Pero Nakajima siempre hace cosas raras. Algunas adorables, hum.

– ¿Nos vamos?

 **#**

La cita va mejor de lo que pensaba. No hay silencios incómodos de camino al puerto porque pasan el tiempo hablando: primero de las clases, porque es lo que todos hacemos. Por hablar, obviamente se refiere a quejarse. Terminan poniendo a parir al profesor Fitzgerald, al parecer Akutagawa se la tiene jurada aunque Atsushi no sabe muy bien porqué. Discuten sobre la comida y después llegan al restaurante que Akutagawa había mencionado. Está a varias manzanas de donde trabaja Lucy.

– ¿Montgomery?

– Trabaja en el que está en el paseo marítimo.

Vuelve sus ojos a la carta.

Atsushi siente algo de curiosidad por saber porqué Akutagawa le ha pedido salir pero si van a montar en el noria prefiere reservar esa pregunta para más tarde. Odiaría quedarse sin nada que decir en el momento más crucial.

– ¿Conseguiste llegar a casa de Dazai-senpai?

– Hun –asiente mientras les ponen las bebida –. ¿Tú ya sabías donde vivía, verdad?

– Sí –parece que no va a decir nada más, pero añade:–, es una historia algo larga.

Atsushi le mira con ojos de gatito abandonado.

– Y que no voy a contar ahora –dice, mirando a otro lado con las mejillas algo rosas.

Atsushi mientras tanto pone un puchero y suelta una risa.

– ¿Sabes lo que quieres?

– Lo dejo en tus manos.

 **#**

– ¿No es demasiado?

– No.

– Ehn…

– …si quieres podemos compartir, Nakajima.

– V-Vale…

 **#**

A Atsushi le gusta ver a Akutagawa comer dulces porque pone toda su atención en diferenciar los distintos elementos antes de dar una mordida. El chocolate del crepe y después las natillas de este otro postre, y caramelo en el batido. Le hace mucha gracia que a alguien como Akutagawa le gusten de esa forma las cosas dulces, como para estar tan absorto…

Akutagawa sube sus ojos negros a los de Atsushi.

– Yo pago –dice, al parecer lo que miraba tan atentamente no era su siguiente postre pero la cuenta y Atsushi se ha quedado como un idiota embobado mirando a Akutagawa.

– No, no, espera vamos a partir.

Mientras busca su cartera, Akutagawa paga y se llevan el plato con el dinero. Atsushi se queja pero Akutagawa dice:

– Eres mi cita, es cortesía.

– Humm... Bueno, la próxima vez pago yo.

Ante esa afirmación, Akutagawa ladea la cabeza con las mejillas sonrosadas y Atsushi se pone rojo al ver su reacción y entender lo que significa. Que obviamente volverán a quedar. El camarero vuelve a por la cuenta y les mira algo extrañado

 **#**

Kyouka ya tenía planeado su sábado por la tarde: maratón de su serie favorita y algo de bebida con gas que no debería tomar porque según Kouyo es malo para su salud, su peso y la pone hiperactiva (solo un poco).

Incluso lleva puestos sus pantalones blanditos del pijama.

Hasta que llaman a su puerta.

Lo primero que piensa es que es Atsushi, que al final ha tratado de matarse con Akutagawa o algo así en el puerto. Después que a lo mejor es Kouyou, puesto que siempre se pasa por allí cuando Atsushi no está. Cuando mira por la mirilla, está Lucy-san al otro lado, con vestido y bolso y zapatos elegantes y Kyouka abre dudando.

– Buenas noches –dice.

– Son sólo las 21:30 –contesta Lucy-san.

– Buenas noches, reitero. ¿Qué haces aquí, Lucy-san?

– Uh... Bueno, una amiga tenía un recital y lo ha acabado hace un rato, así que pasaba por la zona y pensé que seguramente no tendrías planes y… Pues, venía a invitarte a dar una vuelta… Y tal…

Nunca había visto a Lucy-san con ese color en la cara pero está bastante bien.

Mira hacia atrás, en su cuarto donde lo tiene todo preparado y le da mucha pereza de pronto salir aunque quiere estar con Lucy-san porque ya ha hecho el esfuerzo. Y porque _quiere_.

– M-Mejor me voy –tuerce los pies para irse pero Kyouka la agarra por la manga del vestido.

– Espera. Quédate. Tengo todas las temporada de mi serie favorita y me gustaría que la vieras conmigo, Lucy-san.

Lucy duda un momento y al final entra en su casa, quitándose los zapatos.

 **#**

– Serán 2500¥ por cada uno.

Akutagawa busca su cartera, Atsushi se adelanta y planta un billete de 5000 y él y Nakajima se miran un momento con desafío. Después Akutagawa recoge los billetes casi dándole un manotazo al pobre hombre. No es que sea una competición, pero esto no está saliendo como miro en la guía de Internet. Quizá debió de haberle vuelto a preguntar a Dazai-senpai.

Después de todo, no estaría entrando en un cubículo de la noria a solas con Nakajima si no fuera por él.

Es una suerte que Nakajima decidiera aceptar su invitación.

Después de todo, ¿qué hay mejor que la persona que te gusta te diga que sí quiere ir de cita contigo?

Se sienta enfrente de Atsushi. Se ha pegado a la ventana del fondo. Yokohama de noche y en verano tiene una forma distinta, Nakajima es un contorno precioso en la noche. No se había fijado porque nunca había salido. Pero Nakajima sí; mucho, al parecer. Y le va indicando qué zona es cuál y qué sitio es tal, porque en la oscuridad no se diferencian pero Nakajima se los sabe de memoria. Eso o ve en la oscuridad.

– Akutagawa, te quería haber preguntado antes esto pero –Akutagawa ladea de la ventana a Atsushi–, ¿por qué me pediste salir?

 **#**

– Ya sabía que eras lento pero esto es otro nivel.

– Hey.

Atsushi se siente algo ofendido mientras ve que Akutagawa se frota las sienes, algo irritado.

– Nakajima Atsushi –dice su nombre entero y Atsushi tiene algo de miedo –, ¿por qué crees que te he pedido salir?

Atsushi nota un ligero balanceo de más en la cabina.

– No puedes ser tan idiota.

– Hey, tampo–––

– Me gustas, Nakajima.

– Oh. Oh, bueno, yo… Ah… –se pone rojo, e irradiante de calory de pronto no puede mirar a otra cosa que no sean los ojos de Akutagawa, del mismo color que el cielo sin estrellas de esa noche.

Akutagawa lo ha dicho tan serio. Tan, tan serio. _Ah…_ Nota como le palpita el corazón en los oídos.

– Por eso te pedí salir. Porque... Quería estar a solas contigo.

Atsushi asiente.

 _¿Qué debo decir ahora?_

– Vuelves a pensar demasiado alto. Si tienes algo que decir, solo suéltalo.

La cabina está a punto de tocar suelo.

 **#**

Higuchi se ha quedado cuidando a Gin. No que la chica necesite niñera o algo así, pero nunca está de más tener a alguien cuidándote y no dormir sola.

Gin está en su lado del sofá y Higuchi está en el suyo mientras ven una película cualquiera que ponen en la televisión.

– ¿Sabes cuándo volverá senpai?

Gin se encoge de hombros.

– ¡No que seas mala compañía, Gin-chan! Me preocupa que senpai se pierda o le ocurra algo, eso es todo. Tu nee-san lo tiene todo controlado.

Gin le pone la mano en el hombro y Higuchi vuelve en sí.

– Higuchi-san –dice–, lo sé.

Al final pone una película de esas de llorar y se abraza a Gin mientras la ven juntas.

 **#**

Salen de la cabina.

Akutagawa está iluminado de rojo y Atsushi está igual. O peor. Quizá peor. Los dos se ven igual de un color escarlata alucinante, como un maldito semáforo, mientras se separan de donde la gente hace cola y se van cerca del paseo marítimo. A sentarse a ver el mar. Y tomar aire. Sobretodo esto último.

Recapitulemos.

Akutagawa le dice que diga lo que piensa, así que lo dice. Porque claro, esto no es una competición, pero llevan un rato compitiendo a ver a donde llegan. Atsushi se levanta, y las defensas de Akutagawa se disparan porque a saber que hace.

– Akutagawa, tú también me gustas así que sal conmigo.

– ¿Eh?

– ¡Sé mi novio, Akutagawa! – le agarra de la camisa

– Wtf Nakajima.

Al final Akutagawa dice que sí. Y Atsushi se ríe como si estuviera ganando, se golpea la cabeza con el techo y se calma del golpe que se ha dado. Es el que les mete en la cabina, el mismo que les tiene que sacar de ésta porque no reaccionan y uno sigue riendo y el otro en estado de shock.

Suspiran al unísono.

– Hora –dice Akutagawa.

– Medianoche en un rato – contesta.

– ¿Quieres hacer algo más? Yo pago.

Atsushi le mira, luego se levanta y le da la mano.

– Acompáñame a casa.

Akutagawa le mira de reojo la mano antes de tomársela. Es extraño. Atsushi le sonríe y Akutagawa le sonríe algo de vuelta. Pero toman las callejuelas para ir hacia casa de Atsushi, porque aún no se quieren despedir.

Porque como tengan que ir con esa cara por el centro…

 **#**

– Entonces… Somos pareja.

– Ehm, supongo.

– ¿Vives aquí?

Atsushi se mofa un poco de la cara que Akutagawa pone.

– La del medio es la mía –señala. Después señala la ventana iluminada de al lado–. Esa es la de Kyouka-chan.

Akutagawa asiente. Después, no le queda otra que soltar la mano de Nakajima y este le mira arqueando una ceja.

– Querrás ir a dormir.

– Oh, claro. Gracias por todo esta noche, me he divertido.

Akutagawa sonríe.

– Buenas noches, Nakajima.

– Buenas noches, Akutagawa.

 **#**

"mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa"

"Vale"

 **#**

Kyouka admite que no esperaba ser despertada de su trance de esa forma: a base de toc-tocs en su puerta. Pero así es como lo hace y tarda en darse cuenta de lo qué es, qué lo produce y qué está pasando..

Después se queda pensando en quién puede ser.

Se levanta con dificultad. Porque Lucy-san está durmiendo encima de ella, tan cómoda y con la boca abierta y todo. Sus piernas entumecidas por esta razón – aunque las ha tenido enlazadas en las caderas de Lucy-san un gran trozo de la noche.

Va dando tumbos hasta ver por la mirilla a Atsushi. Entonces abre.

– Buenas, Kyouka-chan.

– ¿Qué tal tu cita, Atsushi?

–AAAAAH PUES

Kyouka abre su puerta y deja que Atsushi lo entienda por sí solo que pase y deje de gritar a esas horas.

El chico entra, gritando '¡con permiso!', mientras sus zapatos saltan.

– ¡No te puedes figurar lo que ha pasado… ! Ha sido… Pfff, ha sido… WO- ¿Qué hace Lucy aquí?

Kyouka la mira, como recordando que está ahí.

– Estábamos viendo la tele juntas.

– Ooh. Me alegro de que es llevéis mejor.

– Sí, mejor.

– Oye, ¿eso de tu cuello es una picadura?

– Pensándolo mejor, Atsushi, mejor hablamos esto mañana, con más tiempo y estando descansados. Hala, hasta mañana.

Empujándole por la espalda mientras hablaba, expulsa a Atsushi de su apartamento y después cierra la puerta rápidamente, tratando de no dar ningún portazo. Después se cubre el cuello con la mano, mirando concentrada al bulto que es Lucy-san.

 **#**

Atsushi vuelve a su casa confuso, pero Akutagawa no se olvida de avisarle que ha llegado a casa.

 **#**

Akutagawa le envía el mensaje cuando termina de arropar a su hermana y a Higuchi. Apaga la televisión, recoge un poco el salón y después se mete en su cuarto.

Ahí es cuando le envía el mensaje mientras se prepara para ir a dormir.

* * *

 _asdashd se me olvidó actualizar la semana pasada por culpa de los finales. Fin de este "arco" (idk)br /_

 _¡Gracias por leer! Dejad review(s) si podeis que me dan de comer, ovo x bye_


	6. Escenas 63-73

Lucy se despierta el domingo sin saber muy bien dónde se encuentra. Metida en un futón, eso es obvio. Pero no reconoce la habitación, hasta que oye un sonido de sábanas y mira de reojo a la fuente y ve a Kyouka, al otro lado, en la cama.

Después, casi de un salto se pone de pie.

Kyouka se ve súper adorable mientras duerme. Y cuando no duerme también. No lo importante a notar ahora.

Al verla, recuerda la noche anterior y se va poniendo roja por escalas hasta que su pelo y su cara no se diferencian. No sabe como coca-cola y gente acabando con seres sobrenaturales han podido provocar que Kyouka y ella terminaron besándose hasta que sus labios duelan. Tampoco se va a quejar. Su plan incluía una vuelta por el barrio y ya está, este cambio no se ve tan mal.

Suspira como si no hubiese respirado hará mucho tiempo y se toca los labios.

 **#**

Coge sus zapatos y su abrigo y sale de la casa sin hacer ruido.

 **#**

Atsushi se despierta quince minutos antes de ver a Lucy por su ventana volviendo por la calle por la que viene siempre a "verlos".

Se pregunta si Kyouka-chan ya estará despierta y también si lo de quedarse a dormir surgió de pronto ya que esa ropa es la misma con la que la vio ayer.

Termina de fregar su desayuno.

 **#**

Kunikida se despierta cuando oye bullicio en su cocina. Normalmente, los domingos está todo en silencio, porque es el único día que su madre puede dormir hasta tarde. Sin embargo, esa mañana se la escucha muy animada mientras charla con alguien.

Alguien a quien reconoce la voz al segundo.

– ¡Buenos días Kunikida-kun!

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– No trates así a las visitas. Osamu-kun ha venido porque habíais quedado para estudiar. Se te había olvidado contármelo –suspira su madre.

– ¿Estudiar? ¿Con éste?

Su madre le frunce el ceño y Dazai sonríe cómplice. A saber que le ha dicho.

– Yo me voy a la iglesia. ¡Os dejo estudiar a solas, chicos!

– Que le vaya bien, Kunikida-san~ Wow, Kunikida-kun, tu madre no solo es súper guapa sino muy amable también.

Kunikida le sacude del cuello de la camisa que lleva puesta.

– ¡No le habrás dicho nada raro!

– Kunikida-kun, me ofendes. Nunca me acercaría a una mujer casada.

No sabe qué es lo que más le molesta: sí que esté ahí auto invitado o que esté ahí con a saber qué plan en la cabeza camuflado de "vamos a estudiar".

 **#**

Atsushi oye como alguien llama a su puerta mientras trata de solucionar los problemas de matemáticas. Así que se levanta a abrir y es Kyouka-chan con su set de estudio.

– Buenos días –saluda, entrando.

– Buenas días, Kyouka-chan. ¿Has desayunado ya o quieres algo?

Kyouka-chan niega con la cabeza.

– He desayunado en casa. He tardado en volver porque estaba recogiendo lo de ayer –se sienta en la mesa donde Atsushi trabajaba. Dice "volver" porque Kyouka-chan pasa más tiempo en su apartamento que en el suyo.

– ¿Tuvisteis fiesta ayer? –dice divertido–. No sabía que habíais quedado.

Atsushi se sienta enfrente de ella y vuelve a sus problemas. UGH . Kyouka tiene la misma cara cuando abre su libro.

– No, se presentó aquí así que la invite a entrar.

Atsushi le deja copiar los que ya tiene hechos.

– ¿Qué tal la cita?

– Oh, bien, bien.

– Ayer parecías más emocionado.

– Ya, es que ahora me ha vuelto la vergüenza. Ehm… Al final, estamos saliendo. Oficial, y todo eso… – se rasca la nuca, nervioso.

– Ohhh – se queda mirando con grandes ojos mientras aplaude–. Bien hecho, Atsushi.

Se sigue rascando la nuca, abochornado. Justo esa mañana ha estado hablando con Akutagawa. Nada serio o algo así, solo un mensaje de si sabía qué narices habían dado en la última clase y que qué leches era una derivada y algo por el estilo.

Aún así, sonríe al recordarlo.

 **#**

Kyouka se pregunta mientras trata de entender a qué se refiere con "depósito" el problema, cuándo se habrá ido Lucy-san de su casa. Y por qué con tanta prisa.

Quizás hizo algo mal ayer.

Pero fue Lucy-san la que la besó primero.

Está algo confundida.

 **#**

Kunikida tiene una silla de ruedas. De esas que te subes y puedes dar vueltas y vueltas hasta marearte o chocarte. Dazai lo aprovecha hasta que Kunikida lo para, agarrándole la cabeza.

– Bueno, ¿a qué has venido?

Dazai parece recordar la razón por la que está allí y saca de la mochila que ha traído con él un par de libros que hacen todas las asignaturas del curso.

Kunikida cree tener las gafas sin poner cuando ve que Dazai ha venido a estudiar.

Dazai. Estudiar.

– Necesito ayuda con todo.

– No me puedo creer que de verdad hayas venido hasta aquí para estudiar…

Dazai le pone un puchero.

– Y, ¿a qué se debe este cambio?

– ¿De qué hablas, Kunikida-kun? Yo siempre he sido un alumno aplicado.

– ¿Qué clase de broma es esa?

Dazai se encoge de hombros. Kunikida suspira, se resigna, y va a buscar la mesa baja con la que se pueden poner los dos a estudiar.

 **#**

Por una vez, la intención de Dazai es tan plana y simple como que no quiere pasarse su último verano en las clases de recuperación.

… ¿verdad?

 **#**

–¡¿Que tú y Lucy qué?!

Kyouka le dice que ocurrió anoche cuando vuelve a preguntar por la marca roja en su cuello. Igual que Atsushi ahora tiene más vergüenza que ayer, Kyouka ahora no tiene ninguna.

– Nos besamos.

Atsushi gesticula. Después ya no se mueve. Sigue en unos minutos. Y al final Kyouka le golpea ligeramente la frente con el libro porque se ha atascado.

– Perdón… –dice–. Es que no es algo que te veía haciendo. Sobre todo con Lucy, ella y tú… –Kyouka le arquea una ceja, ellas al menos no se tiraron las vallas de gimnasio el año pasado a la cara –. Sí, es verdad, da igual. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

– Pensé que podríamos hablar pero cuando me he despertado ya no estaba. Mañana, supongo.

Mañana es la última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones. Los de tercero tienen exámenes, ellos trabajo, y los de primero tienen que acabar las preparaciones para la feria de final de semana.

Mires por donde lo mires, Lucy puede esquivar a Kyouka con facilidad.

 **#**

Dazai se cansa a la hora y media hora.

Pero Kunikida no debe notarlo porque si no le echara de su cuarto o le regañara o alguna de esas cosas que suele hacer Kunikida porque se preocupa por él como si fuera una madre. Dazai lo aprecia; pero ahora no.

Quizá es demasiado pronto para pedir una pausa, se dice.

Quizá si es solo una pequeña.

– Ne, Kunikida-kun, ¿podemos hacer una pequeña pausa?

Kunikida deja de explicar y piensa un momento, antes de acceder. Cuando oye que su petición ha sido aceptada, Dazai deja que su cuerpo se caiga hacia atrás con fatiga.

Como odia estudiar.

Lo ha estado evitando estos últimos años. Ni él sabe cómo ha ido pasando de curso, sinceramente. Pero, meh, es lo que toca.

– Quizá es demasiado pronto pero he traído unos dulces que la vecina nos trajo el otro día.

– Oooooh~ ¡Qué aproveche!

 **#**

Al final, el domingo pasa sin pena ni gloria entre estudios y deberes. Lucy se replantea si no hubiera hecho mejor quedándose pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso; Kyouka se despide de Atsushi un poco antes de lo normal porque se va a ir a la cama temprano y Atsushi decide salir a dar un paseo; Kunikida se olvida de las dobles intenciones de Dazai cuando el sol cae y le ha re-enseñado álgebra desde primero a tercero; Dazai se encuentra con Atsushi cuando va camino de casa.

– Oh, Dazai-san. ¿Vienes de alguna parte?

– Estaba estudiando en casa de Kunikida-kun. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No habrás venido a espiar, huh?

– ¿Eh? ¡No, no! Iba de vuelta a mi casa, he salido para despejarme.

Atsushi mira al complejo por el que lleva pasando toda la vida casi y ahora piensa en que Dazai lleva viviendo allí todo ese tiempo.

– ¿HAS DICHO QUE ESTABAS ESTUDIANDO?

– Entre querer morir y los videojuegos, la gente tiene que sacar tiempo para el deber.

Atsushi sabe – en plan sexto sentido de madre – que Dazai se trama algo.

* * *

 _SE ME HA OLVIDADO SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO POR CULPA DE LAS CLASES AAAA perdón ;_; ¡Gracias por leer! Dejad review(s) si podeis que me dan de comer, ovo x bye_


	7. Escenas 74-107

El lunes por la mañana Kouyou nota a Kyouka algo nerviosa. Está esperando sola en el casillero de los zapatos. No, no está esperando, está buscando a alguien. Pero ha visto a Nakajima ir camino a clase hace un rato, no puede ser ese chico.

– ¿Kyouka-chan?

– Kouyou-san, hola –saluda, con sus ojos aún fijos en alguna otra parte.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

Kyouka niega. Kouyou se acerca a ella, se quedan un rato mirando cómo entran los rezagados y una parte de ella espera ver a Osamu Dazai entre ellos pero al final todos pasan y Kyouka suspira.

Luego se despide y se va a clase.

 **#**

Lucy tiene que dar la vuelta a todo el edificio para poder entrar porque ve a Kyouka esperarla.

Con suerte, ella no la ve.

 **#**

Atsushi puede ver a Kyouka distraída

Normalmente en las clases de Melville-sensei está atenta pero ahora mira de vez en cuando por la ventana y otras veces el reloj. Debe de ser por Lucy.

Definitivamente.

 _¿Ves, Akutagawa, no soy tan lento?_

Es la sexta vez que se queda mirando la nuca del otro, a todo esto.

Lucy y Kyouka besándose y besándose hasta que se quedan dormidas… Y el teniendo problemas respiratorios en el momento en que Akutagawa accede a ir andando de la mano.

Vaya.

 **#**

"AGH QUIERO BESAR A AKUTAGAWA"

 **#**

Su profesor es un cielo al no decir nada cuando Atsushi brilla de color rojo y se golpea la frente contra la mesa en un movimiento, como mínimo, doloroso. Melville arquea la ceja, mirando a Nakajima esparcido en su mesa, apretándola entre sus dientes.

Ese chico necesita tranquilizantes.

 **#**

Como a la mitad de la clase, Melville-sensei interrumpe su explicación porque alguien llama a la puerta. Ese alguien es Kouyou que pide por un par de minutos al anciano profesor.

Después junto con él entra un hombre pelirrojo, en camisa blanca y pantalones de traje.

Atsushi arquea una ceja y se acuerda de lo que Kyouka-chan le contó sobre el nuevo profesor en pruebas que iba a venir. Pero Kyouka sigue distraída, así que no sabe si está interesada o no en este asunto, pero después se va a arrepentir de no hacer caso. La conoce.

– Chicos, este es Oda Sakunosuke. Estará con nosotros de hoy en adelante, y me sustituirá como vuestro tutor en un par de meses.

– Espero que podamos trabajar bien juntos –hace una reverencia y todos ellos la devuelven con un "¡Igualmente!" sobrado de energía.

 **#**

– A ver – dice Louisa –, ¿os besasteis viendo _un directo en Youtube_?

– ¿Por qué es eso con lo que te quedas de mi historia?

Alcott se encoge de hombros y Lucy resopla, cruzando los brazos y escondiendo la cabeza debajo de ellos. Pensó que compartirlo sería una buena idea pero…

Suspira de nuevo.

– Saliste de mi recital, fuiste a casa de la chica Izumi, que estaba viendo un maratón y de pronto os estáis besando.

– Sí, exacto. ¿Qué hago ahora?

– Dame tres horas, tengo el plan perfecto –y se pone a escribir en su cuaderno.

Lucy suspira.

Para qué dirá nada.

 **#**

La clase de Dazai tiene gimnasia. Y no, no es un espejismo, Dazai está con ellos ahí. Incluso el profesor le mira sorprendido mientras dicta los ejercicios. Kunikida ya le ha preguntado –con está dos veces– si le dura la fiebre del resfriado.

– Estoy completamente recuperado, Kunikida-kun.

Asegura con una sonrisa.

Desde hace dos días algo en Dazai huele a podrido.

– Nunca había tenido una de estas en mis manos.

– ¿Una pelota?

Dazai la bota, pero le da a su pie y se le va y sale corriendo tras ella y a Kunikida se le marca una vena en la frente.

– Verás, Kunikida-kun, yo… Tengo que admitirlo, pero es un secreto muy oscuro. No sé si…

Kunikida se inclina cuando Dazai le hace un gesto.

– Nunca he estado en clase de gimnasia.

Susurra.

 **#**

Al final no da clase porque del pelotazo que le ha metido Kunikida termina con la nariz sangrando.

Chuuya es mandado al baño a relajarse porque se ríe demasiado.

 **#**

– ¿Cómo es posible que nunca hayas estado en clase de gimnasia antes?

Incluso si está tumbado en una de las camillas, sangrando por la nariz, cuando Kunikida se asegura de que está bien, le empieza a echar la bronca.

Suspira. (Y Atsushi sonríe forzadamente, deseándole fuerzas a Kunikida.)

– Cuando te encuentres mejor, vuelve para clase.

– Sí, sí, Kunikida-kun~ –le hace un ademán de mano, ignorándole.

Kunikida se marcha no sin antes golpearle la cabeza.

 **#**

Atsushi sigue con su sonrisa forzada.

Esos dos han entrado, uno en ese estado y el otro manteniendo a duras penas el tipo.

Pero ninguno, no Dazai-san o Kunikida-san, han sido capaces de darse cuenta de que está ahí.

En la otra camilla, sentado en una silla, al lado de donde Akutagawa pone esa cara de que todo le molesta mientras le lanza dagas a Kunikida. Le gustaría preguntarle si es en general o a Kunikida-san específicamente pero su novio –wow, _mi novio_ – no tiene pinta de tener ganas de contestar.

Seguramente la razón sea estar dañando a Dazai-san.

– Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos por aquí? ¿Dos tortolitos~?

– ¡D-Dazai-san! –grita con indignación Atsushi, su cara roja y la de su novio rosada.

– Me alegra ver que todo os haya salido tan bien. No iba a poder soportar otro curso como el anterior.

Dazai se encoge de hombros.

– Ah, la juventud de hoy en día –suspira.

Atsushi quiere preguntarle qué cuantos años se cree que tiene para ir diciendo eso pero Akutagawa se lo toma en serio.

Vaya par de dos.

 **#**

– Vendré a verte luego.

– No hace falta –le contesta Akutagawa, mientras le ve recoger sus cosas.

– Voy a volver, confórmate. Hasta luego. Dazai-san –se despide del otro, moviendo la cabeza.

– Bye-bye~

Se quedan en silencio.

Dazai le sonríe y Akutagawa se espera lo peor.

– ¿Te ha vuelto a dar un chungo de esos, Akutagawa-kun?

Akutagawa asiente, aún sin fiarse y con todos los escudos activados porque vete tú a saber que trama Dazai.

 **#**

(Dazai tiene la canción del Editor de Mii en la cabeza, mientras mira hacia delante).

 **#**

Kyouka está esperando en la puerta de la clase de Lucy. Lo mejor es atacar directamente, después de todo.

De vez en cuando, asoma su cabeza pero no ve a Lucy-san.

Se muerde los carrillos por dentro, frunciendo el ceño.

–Kyouka-chan.

Levanta la vista del suelo para ver a Tanizaki. Es raro verle pasear sin Naomi a su alrededor.

– Hola –saluda, torciéndose hacia él.

– ¿Buscas a alguien, verdad?

– ¿Hm?

– Lo digo porque hay alguien que se está escondiendo de ti.

– ¿Cómo sabes que se está escondiendo de mí?

Tanizaki suspira.

– Es como mirarse en un espejo…

Kyouka asiente y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro que pretenden ser empáticas. Aunque la empatía no le vaya a salvar exactamente de nada.

 **#**

– Lucy, puedes soltarme ya.

Atsushi se vuelve a quejar. Con razón. Al fin y al cabo, no sabe donde le están dirigiendo, no ve nada porque Lucy tira de él desde los cordones de la capucha bajo su uniforme. Pero, cuando Lucy le suelta, al menos no se trata de la parte de atrás del edificio o algo similar. Que es donde en las películas te llevan a pegarte una paliza o a pedirte algo raro o esas cosas raras.

– ¿Qué? –le espeta.

Montgomery se cruza de brazos.

– Supongo que Kyouka t-te habrá…

– ¿Que os besásteis?

– AAAAAAAAAA –Lucy se pone roja–. ¡Calla!

– ¡Deja de gritar entonces! No lo entiendo, Lucy. No sé suponía que…

– ¿Como tú y el chaval vampiro?

Atsushi se aclara la voz, ruborizándose.

– De vez en cuando las cosas simplemente… pasan, ¿vale? Mira, necesito que me ayudes.

– Está bien.

– ¿Ya está? ¿No quieres saber en qué necesito ayuda?

Atsushi se encoge de hombros.

A Lucy le está dando un tic en el ojo.

 **#**

Terminado el recreo, Atsushi vuelve a su clase mientras se plantea qué hacer con lo del Asunto Kyouka-Lucy.

Lucy le ha pedido "que la ayude a mantenerse oculta hasta que figure que decirle".

¿Decirle sobre qué?

Bueno –abre la puerta corredera a su clase–, supone que tendrá que al menos explicarle cómo terminaron en esa situación.

Pasa por el sitio de Akutagawa.

Aún no ha vuelto.

Se le mezcla lo de Lucy con lo de Ryunosuke. No es capaz de alcanzar su mesa, quedándose delante del pupitre del otro, manos en la cara roja. De verdad que hasta este momento, no se le había ocurrido que quería besar a Akutagawa. La vida, que vueltas da…

A Kunikida se le ha ocurrido que Dazai este dándole a la bebida o a alguna clase de droga.

(No tiene clase, ayuda a Fukuzawa con el festival de la semana que viene).

También se le ha ocurrido que este año, al ser el último y que no les piden a ellos preparar nada, podría ir finalmente, al puesto de taiyaki que siempre se encargan de preparar.

Y también piensa en cómo cuadrar todos los exámenes de principio de trimestre.

– Esto es lo último que necesitarás.

Kunikida recoge unos documentos.

– Prueba de inglés y acceso a becas –le responde Fukuzawa, cerrando su cajón–. Ya de por sí vas a una academia, supongo que te informarán en más detalle si lo específicas.

– Muchas gracias, Fukuzawa-sensei. Si me disculpa –y después de inclinarse, se marcha mirando los papeles.

Ya está en tercer curso después de todo, necesita comenzar a centrarse en los exámenes de acceso. Necesita conseguir un buen puesto en una gran academia.

Es parte de su ideal.

 **#**

– Tienes unos alumnos muy estresados, Fukuzawa –Mori se desliza con su silla hasta detrás, pegando al otro tutor.

– No está mal ser previsor. Kunikida hace bien preocupándose.

Mori se impulsa un poco más lejos gracias a una palma en el hombro de Fukuzawa.

– ¿Y tú protegido? –Mori sonríe.

Se refiere a Ranpo.

– ¿Y el tuyo?

Mori sonríe más. Fukuzawa se hubiera referido a Dazai. Pero él ya no es doctor, ni Dazai un paciente.

Y ahora, es responsabilidad de Fukuzawa.

"Buena suerte", piensa mientras se estira, su espalda cruje entrelazando sus dedos.

– Una última cosa, Dazai-senpai.

Akutagawa mira sin más el hecho de que Dazai está perfectamente acomodado en la camilla, leyendo manga y comiendo patatas.

Ni siquiera sabe de dónde ha sacado todo eso.

Increíble.

 _Dazai-senpai, increíble_.

– Nuestro nuevo tutor, Oda-sensei.

Dazai sigue comiendo y leyendo aunque Akutagawa espera respuesta.

– Es verdad que oí que Melville-sensei se jubilaba –mira a Ryunosuke–. Hubiera estado bien que hubieran traído a una bella profesora...~

Akutagawa frunce el ceño.

Dazai le sonríe sin casi mover los labios, un escalofrío le recorre la columna vertebral.

– Si me disculpa.

Se inclina y se marcha, Dazai vuelve a lo suyo y le bate la mano sin mucha importancia.

Akutagawa se pone en camino a su clase."De cualquier modo", piensa "no es ni asunto".

Esta Atsushi pensando en que si ayudar a Lucy a esconderse de Kyouka no es ser mal amigo. No es que Kyouka le haya dicho que necesita su ayuda, o que si la ve, le avise, pero… Está tan entretenido que casi no presta atención a la clase de Economía y está seguro de que han puesto un examen.

La semana antes de terminar. El día antes de vacaciones.

Gracias, Fitzgerald-sensei, por nada.

– Me cago en todo –dice Tanizaki–. Que no tengo tiempo para estudiar, que le he prometido a Naomi que ayudaría en su puesto.

– Es solo la parte práctica.

– No sé sumar, Kyouka-chan.

– Mis condolencias –asiente solidaria, mientras Atsushi pone una media sonrisa–. Voy a tomar otra ruta hoy para volver a casa.

– Oh. Está bien –asiente Atsushi. Luego Kyouka hace una inclinación y se marcha.

Tanizaki y Atsushi la ven irse poco a poco. Es la zona rica, no nos vamos a engañar. Es donde están los pisos altos de alrededor del hospital y es donde viven los de la burguesía.

Akutagawa también va en esa dirección normalmente. Lucy vive por allí también, en una residencia femenina.

– Hermano~ siento haberte hecho esperar –se agarra a su brazo–. Hola, Atsushi. Hoy te toca a ti hacer la cena –le pincha con un dedo.

– Sí, sí… Hasta mañana, Atsushi.

Se despide moviendo la mano y pronto les ha perdido. Él se queda esperando. No sabe muy bien a qué.

– ¿Nakajima?

Cuando se gira, ya se ha preparado para ver a Akutagawa. Podrían ir juntos a esa librería que han abierto nueva. Al fin y al cabo van a necesitar un par de libros nuevos para literatura.

Cuando lo hace se encuentra con Oda.

 **#**

Se levanta del rellano casi al segundo y de un salto. Normalmente no les dejan quedarse ahí por obstrucción del pasillo y de la entrada. Acostumbrado, se pone en pie de un brinco.

– O-Oda-sensei.

– ¿Esperas a alguien? Hoy no llueve así que tampoco puede ser eso.

– Ah, uh. Ehm. Etto… Uffff…

 **#**

"Hey qué pasa me llamo Atsushi tengo 16 años y nunca aprendí a hablar japonés"

 **#**

– Ah, Akutagawa. Ha estado fuera casi todo el periodo, en enfermería. Ya me he estado leyendo vuestros informes.

A Atsushi le da la sensación de que está muy involucrado con su trabajo y eso le da buena espina. Normalmente los sustitutos no son buen trigo. Oda parece amable.

Eso, como que es genial, porque la gente amable es el mejor tipo y te lo dice él, que casi no ha tenido gente siendo amable a su alrededor.

– Iba a pedirle que me acompañase a la nueva librería, para buscar los libros que nos han mandado.

– ¿La de la esquina con el parque de la estatua de la tortuga?

– Esa, esa.

Oda niega.

– Hay una que te hará descuento por ser estudiante un poco más lejos. Es vieja, pero tendrá los que he pedido.

– ¿DESCUENTO?

Oda sonríe.

– Te enseño el camino.

"MADRE MIA MUCHAS GRACIAS, ASÍ SÍ SE PUEDE VIVIR" piensa Atsushi mientras asiente y da las gracias, haciendo un número excesivo de reverencias.

* * *

 _Sigo olvidándome de actualizar con periocidad por culpa de clases, lo siento orz..._

 _Gracias Kmiila Jiatzu por tu review __(`•ω•´๑) me alegro que te guste!_

 _¡Gracias por leer, dejad review si podeis, que me dan de comer ovo! x Bye_


End file.
